The present invention relates to a kitchen slicer for cutting items to be cut such as fruit, vegetables etc., with a base, to which a blade is fixed, which is arranged on an edge of a discharge plate, and an exchangeable insert, which can be fixed to the base in different positions for setting different cutting thicknesses, the insert forming a guide surface on which the items to be cut can be moved toward the blade, the different positions including a safety position in which an end side of the insert is arranged adjacent to the blade, in particular in such a way that the guide surface lies at the level of the blade or above it.
A kitchen slicer of this type is known from DE 100 54 174 A1.
Kitchen slicers of this kind are used for cutting items to be cut such as fruit, vegetables etc. In this connection, the kitchen slicer is as a rule held with one hand or placed on a bowl. With the other hand, the item to be cut is moved backward and forward in the longitudinal direction over the guide surface and the discharge surface either directly or by means of a separate holder. With every pass from the guide surface toward the discharge surface, a slice is cut off by the blade from the item being cut and falls downward through a slot between the blade and the guide surface.
In this connection, the blade is generally aligned transversely to the longitudinal extent of the base. The blade can then be aligned at right angles or diagonally to the longitudinal axis of the base. However, it is especially preferred if the blade tapers in a V shape in the cutting direction. Slicers of the latter kind have been known from the house of the applicant for a long time under the designation “V slicer.”
For adjustment of the cutting thickness, the exchangeable insert can be removed from the base and, rotated by 180°, inserted again. Furthermore, inserts of different kinds can also be used, for example those with a number of upright blades which cut vertically into the item being cut during a cutting pass. If the item being cut is rotated by 90° for the subsequent cutting pass, cubes can consequently be produced instead of slices.
It is known from DE 100 54 174 A1 mentioned in the introduction to mount the insert displaceably as a whole on the base. In this connection, it is possible to adjust the cutting height by displacing the insert longitudinally in relation to the base. By using ramps or the like, it can be ensured that the guide surface is in all positions arranged roughly parallel to the discharge surface and thus to the blade. By virtue of this, the cutting quality can be consistently good at all cutting thicknesses, in contrast to those kitchen slicers in which the insert is mounted pivotably about a transverse axis. In these kitchen slicers, a different angle is consequently set between the guide surface and the blade depending on the position of the insert, which leads during the cutting operation to squashing of the item being cut and thus to reduced cutting quality.
It is furthermore known from the abovementioned DE 100 54 174 A1 to position the insert in a safety position in such a way that an end side of the insert is arranged adjacent to the blade, in particular in such a way that the guide surface lies at the level of the blade or above it.
By virtue of this, the as a rule very sharp blade is covered by the end side of the insert. Accordingly, it is generally possible in the safety position to avoid a user unintentionally touching the blade edge. This applies especially to children, who are often unaware of the sharpness of the blade. Accidents can accordingly be avoided.
In the safety position, the insert lies on a support plate of the base, so that it is essentially possible to avoid the insert being bent downward in relation to the blade in the direction toward the support plate. Injuries can accordingly be avoided even when pressure is inadvertently exerted on the insert from above in the region of the blade.
It has been found, however, that even this known kitchen slicer is still capable of being improved with regard to safety.